Gold Girls: Gallagher Girls
by applecheryl
Summary: A group of cheerleaders at Roseville Academy also turns out to be spies.


"Let's go Roseville, let's go!" the Roseville cheerleaders practiced their chants and stunts. I looked at them, and sighed. My new stepmom forced me to attend the cheerleading try outs and give up gymnastics.  
>"Sign your name here," a pretty girl with blue eyes told me. I signed my name on the try out sheet.<br>"Aren't you excited?" my stepsister Taylor asked me.  
>"Yeah," I lied.<br>"Thank you all for coming to the Roseville cheerleading tryouts this year. I know you all really want to make this team but we only take the best," a tall and gorgeous blonde haired girl said. All around me, girls stared at her with awe.  
>"That's Nicole, the Gold Girls captain," Taylor whispered to me. I had no idea what the Gold Girls was.<br>"Only twelve of you will make the JV squad. You will probably then have to cheer on the JV squad all your four years of high school. We only take the best of the best to be on the Varsity team. This year we have one space available on the varsity squad," Nicole said.  
>"No one makes Varsity. They only allow five people," Taylor said to me. I nodded but I didn't care. I just wanted to not make cheer and go back to doing gymnastics. My gaze shifted to three girls sitting on chairs behind a table. Two of the girls were brunettes and one of them was a blonde. The blonde girl was the sign up sheet girl. They were all extremely pretty. They were probably the varsity squad members.<br>The try out went like this. Four girls entered the building at a time and performed. The judges were the varsity squad members. Taylor and I were one of the first to go. I performed a lot of back hand springs and back tucks. Most girls couldn't even tumble. They just danced. I had a sinking feeling that I was going to make the squad. Finally after waiting for everyone to finish, the squad list was posted on the gym wall. Taylor sprinted to see the list. Girls were screaming hysterically, either because they made it or they didn't.  
>"I made it!" Taylor said.<br>"Good job," I congratulated her.  
>"I didn't see your name on the list. I think you didn't make it," Taylor said. "I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay," I told her. Phew.  
>"Who's Emily Hilton?" I heard someone say.<br>"Is she a new girl or something?" Another girl said. Taylor and I turned to look at them.  
>"I'm Emily Hilton," I told them. The two girls were both blondes.<br>"Oh my gosh," the first girl said. "You're only a freshman."  
>"Yeah," I said. "So?"<br>"You made varsity!" The second girl shrieked.  
>I glanced at the list. My name wasn't on the JV list. It was on the varsity list.<br>"I can't believe you made it. I'm a legacy so I should have made varsity. My mom's gonna kill me," the first girl said.  
>"No one cares about legacies, Melena," the second girl said. The Melena girl burst into tears.<br>Taylor's mouth was wide open. "Oh my gosh," she said.  
>The meeting is starting," I said. "Let's go."<br>"Congratulations ladies. You have made the Roseville Cheerleading team," Nicole said. She went on and on about the uniform issues and other stuff. Finally we could all leave.  
>"Wait Emily," Nicole said.<br>"We need to talk to you in private," the blonde hair girl with blue eyes said. Taylor mouthed, meet you outside. I nodded.  
>When everyone was gone expect me and the Varsity Squad members, Nicole spoke.<br>"You are extremely lucky to have made this team," She said.  
>"Yeah," I replied. Then the girls introduced themselves. The blonde girl with blue eyes was Jessie. The two other brunettes were Ashley and Constance.<br>"We're all very talented. You have been chosen because you are too," Ashley said.  
>"We are also spies," Constance said.<br>"Yeah," I said. Wait, what? Spies? "Spies? Seriously-"  
>Jessie's hand shot up and almost smacked me in the face but I quickly jumped out of the way.<br>"Ready?" Jessie asked me.  
>"What-" I started. She flew at me. My first instinct was to dodge so I back handspringed to make more room. She then pulled out several knives and threw one at me. I sprang out of the way.<br>"Not now Jessie," Nicole said. I was sweating with fear. What the heck was this? Jessie stopped and put away her knives.  
>"Do you now believe it?" Constance asked. I nodded, too shocked to speak.<br>"You react fast for someone who never went through training," Nicole commented.  
>"So, are you going to join this squad?" Ashley asked.<br>"What if I don't?" I asked.  
>"You don't want to know what will happen to you," Constance said.<br>"Okay," I said. "I'll join."  
>"Good. Practice starts at six tomorrow morning," Nicole said.<br>"And don't tell anyone about this okay?" Jessie said. I nodded. Jessie was the scariest member, even scarier than Nicole.  
>"It's Ashley you have to be afraid of. She's the scariest. You'll find out tomorrow," Constance whispered to me on the way out.<br>"I heard that," Ashley growled. She glared at Constance.

"So, you girls both made it. Good job," my stepmom said. I fake smiled. I moved to this town to start a new life with my new stepmom and stepsister while my Dad was on a business trip. I totally didn't expect it to be like this.  
>"You're so lucky," Taylor said to me. I hope so.<p>

Bing! Bing! Bing! I threw my alarm clock against the wall. The second day of school did not start well.  
>The Gold Girls told me to meet at the gym at six in the morning. I had ten minutes to get ready. I threw on cheer shorts and a tanktop and ran all the way to school.<br>"You're late one minute," Nicole said when I entered the gym. Big deal.  
>"Right now, you can forget last night. We're gonna make sure you have all the cheerleading skills first," Jessie told me.<br>By six-forty, I was drenched with sweat. I learned two cheerleading routines and a chant. The other girls didn't even looked tired considering forty minutes of cheerleading jumps, nonstop chanting, dance, and tumbling. Cheerleading was a real sport.  
>"Shower time," announced Constance.<br>"You know why we chose you to be on our team?" Jessie asked. "It's because you're easy to mold into a Gold Girl. And you're small."  
>"Small enough for people to underestimate you," Nicole added. I nodded. We walked to a cheerleading equipment shed.<br>"This is the showers?" I asked, looking around the wooden little room. I saw Ashley punching in a code on the little computer in the back of the shed. Then, she slid one of the wooden planks off the ground. Underneath was a metal door. She opened the doors and jumped in and disappeared. Jessie and Constance both jumped in. Nicole motioned me to do the same. I cautiously peered into the door about the size of a two TVs. I then also jumped in. I fell for about a second and landed on a bouncy trampoline like thing.  
>"Woah," I said. "Is this like a secret cheerleading hide out or something?"<br>"Nope. It's the varisity squad's CIA office," Constance said. Nicole landed lightly on her feet next to me. She punched a button and the door above us closed.  
>"This is your office," Jessie showed me a room with a computer and phone.<br>"Cool," I said.  
>"School is starting in five minutes," Constance added. "You have to go to Ashley's office right now." She led me to another room. It had a mirror, sink, and lots of make up hair products.  
>"Make over time," Ashley said.<br>"What? Make over?" I asked.  
>"You have to look like a Gold Girl in front of the school," Ashley said. In two minutes, Ashley styled my hair, applied make up and spray tanned me. She did my nails and dressed me up in a short dress and high heeled boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look like a Gold Girl now. Perfect in every way.<br>"You're lucky you're pretty," Ashley said.  
>"Thanks," I said.<br>"You're closet needs a little bit fixing. But you're one of the good dressers. Maybe I'll teach you my styling tricks and you'll be the next styling girl in this team," Ashley said.  
>"She's not going to be a stylist, Ashley," Nicole said as she ushered me out of the room and back up to the shed.<br>"You have three minutes until school starts. Good luck on your second day of school," Nicole said. The Gold Girls were actually pretty nice.

My first class was biology, with Taylor. When I walked in, everyone (seriously everyone, even the teacher!) stared at me.  
>"Am I late?" I asked.<br>"That's Emily Hilton? She's hot!" a random guy said.  
>"Welcome to class Emily," my biology teacher said to me. She smiled at me. I smiled back. How did everyone know my name?<br>"So, you're a Gold Girl. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends sometime?" asked a red haired girl sitting behind me.  
>"No one wants to hang out with you Lizzy," said another girl with light blonde hair. "I'm Kelly by the way."<br>"Hi," I said. Taylor glared at Kelly.  
>"She's Jessie's little sister so she thinks she's better than everyone else," Taylor whispered in my ear. Kelly smirked.<br>In all of my classes, guys were staring at me and girls either looked like they wanted to punch me or become my best friend.  
>"So, how was your day?" Nicole asked me at lunch.<br>"Not very good," I said.  
>"Why not? You're one of us now. You should be having a really good time," Jessie said.<br>"By the way, you're excused from PE. Cheer practice is your new best friend," Nicole added. I groaned in my mind.  
>"We always practice near the cheer equipment room," Jessie said.<br>"Okay," I said.

I walked briskly to the shed. I had PE seventh period. Jessie was waiting for me near the shed.  
>"Hurry, we need to get there fast today," Jessie said. Soon, we were in the cheer underground office. Jessie led me to a room with a rectangular table and chairs. Nicole was sitting at the head. Constance and Ashley were sitting on one side. Jessie and I sat on the other side.<br>It was probably a meeting.  
>"We got a new mission," Nicole announced. "And if you pass Emily, you're an official CIA." She pointed to the big screen in front of us. It had a picture of a private school.<br>"Gallagher Academy," I heard Jessie say.  
>"Aren't they the spoiled rich girls?" I asked. Taylor had filled me with information about this private school in our town. According in everyone, the Gallagher Academy were full of girls with millionaires as fathers. There was a rumor that the future senator's daughter went to that school.<br>"Yes. Our mission is protect a girl named Macey McHenry in that school," Nicole said. A picture or a girl appeared on the screen.  
>"She's gorgeous," I said.<br>"Macey McHenry, daughther of , the senator," Constance said. So it was true that the senator's daughter went to that school.  
>"Our next mission is to protect this brat?" Ashley asked.<br>"Yes. There was a man that threatened the McHenry family. His name is Jack Anderson," Nicole continued. "There was proof that he bought many weapons and he has organized a team. Our job is to make sure he doesn't harm Macey, since we live in the same town as her. He currently lives in a hotel here. Hilton Hotel."  
>"Constance, Jessie, and Ashley, you girls find out more about Jack Anderson. You will also need to bug his room and put a tracker on him," Nicole said. "Emily and I will spy on Macey McHenry."<p>

It was around six thirty when Nicole and I started our mission. "So um, are we just going to sneak in and spy on her?" I asked. "Can't we just like take a tour or something?"  
>"Gallagher doesn't allow anyone to enter, they have very high security. Constance had a little trouble hacking into their site,"<br>Nicole said. We were on the front gate of the school. Ashley had dressed us up like regular Roseville cheerleaders. We looked as equally spoiled and dumb as the Gallagher Girls.  
>"Do we jump over now?" I asked Nicole, who was busy scanning the area.<br>"After me," Nicole said as she half jumped half climbed over the tall gates. I saw her kick at something.  
>"Careful of security cameras," I heard her say. I then climbed the gates carefully and jumped over. I staggered when I landed.<br>"Not too bad," Nicole said. "We're in." We half crawled, half walked past a building. I spotted a security camera and froze.  
>"They have way more security cameras than I thought they would have," Nicole said. In the distance I saw a barn with some girls with their uniforms running around near it.<br>"PE," I said.  
>"Let's take a look," Nicole said. I nodded. We climbed on top of the building and landed near the barn. When close up, I could see more clearly that the girls weren't just running around. They were learning martial arts. Young girls were kicking and punching.<br>"I never knew they taught them how to fight," I commented with awe.  
>"That's weird," Nicole said.<br>"What's weird?" I asked. Nicole didn't answer but crawled away. I hurried after her. We ran past several buildings and stopped.  
>"There's a secret passageway here into enter the main building," Nicole said. Seconds later, we were in the main building.<br>"There's less security cameras here," I spoke.  
>"Macey's class should be around here somewhere," Nicole said. We dodged a few cameras and went to a place with a huge staircase. The lobby. There was no one around so we went further in. I heard some voices further ahead. Nicole crept forward. I followed closely behind.<br>We were close enough to see that it was a class with some girls my age in it. The class had a really hot male teacher.  
>"Yes, Cammie," the teacher said to a very average looking girl. She said something that I couldn't exactly hear.<br>"Macey is right behind that girl," Nicole said to me as she pointed to "Cammie". Then we heard something that made us both freeze.  
>"Now we start our first cove ups mission," the teacher said. I stared at the teacher with horror. Did he just say cove ops mission?<br>Then girls started coming out of the room. Nicole and I sprinted and hid near the stairs. We saw the girls walk out of the building and outside. The teacher was no where to be seen. Nicole and I had looked at each other and followed them.  
>Out of nowhere, a van appeared and the girls went in. The teacher we saw earlier climbed in after them. We saw the van drive out of the school. Quickly, Nicole and I climbed back over the fence and sprinted after the van. Luckily, I ran track for middle school so I was able to catch up with Nicole.<br>"I think they are heading for the town square carnival event," Nicole said breathlessly as she ran. I was gasping for air. Finally we stopped when the van parked. Girls went out of the van and went to the festival. Nicole said, "I'm going to tail Macey. You tail one of the other girls. Speak to me through your comms."  
>"Comms?" I asked her. She handed me an earpiece and a silver necklace.<br>"Let's go," Nicole said. I put the ear piece and necklace on. It matched my dress. I saw Nicole blend in with the crowd. I spotted the average looking girl, Cammie, and tailed her. She bought a corn dog and then talked to some old woman. Soon, she was walking away and saying some words to no one in particular.  
>"Who are you tailing Emily?" Nicole asked me through comms.<br>"Cammie," I replied.  
>"Meet you at the dunk tank in five minutes," she said.<br>"Okay," I whispered. I saw Cammie taking a bottle out of the trashcan and dropped it. Then a guy picked it up for her. Not just any guy. It was Josh, from my school. Josh and Cammie talked for a while and she left. I was about to go after her but then decided to head back to the dunk tank to where I was supposed to meet Nicole.  
>"So, what did you find?" Nicole asked me as we headed back to our school.<br>"Cammie bought a corn dog and did some weird stuff. She talked to thin air and picked a bottle. Then she talked to Josh," I said.  
>"Joshua Abrams? Sophmore at Roseville?" Nicole asked me.<br>"Yeah," I replied.  
>"I found some interesting things. Looks like all the girls were sneaking around and doing some random things. Like a cove up mission," Nicole said.<br>"Yeah," I said and realized that's what Cammie was doing.  
>"So, the Gallagher Academy is a school to train girls to become spies," Nicole said. "Unbelievable."<br>"Wow," I said. "I never even guessed."  
>"But they never knew that they weren't the only spies in Roseville," Nicole said. Then we heard footsteps coming into the office.<br>"How was it?" Jessie came in and asked.  
>Nicole and I looked at each other and she replied, "Unbelievable."<p>

"That's not possible. Those girls are secret agents too?" Constance said for the third time this morning.  
>"Yes, they have more security cameras than the white house. But they're not as good as us," Nicole said.<br>"Then Macey doesn't need protection. The Gallagher Academy can protect her," I said.  
>"Unfortunately doesn't know that," Jessie said.,<br>"Who's ?" I asked.  
>"The person who assigns us missions," Jessie replied. "It's a nickname."<br>"But why doesn't he know? He's a top CIA," Ashley asked.  
>"I think the Gallagher Girls operate on their own, even though they are CIAs. They probably don't want anyone to know, even other CIAs," Nicole said. "I'm assuming even Mr. Up doesn't know."<br>"We should tell him," I said.  
>"No. If he doesn't know, we're not suppose to know. We should just finish this mission and pretend we never knew," Jessie said.<br>"Yes. Did you find out anything about Jack Anderson?" Nicole asked.  
>"He's not really doing anything dangerous. In fact, he works as a waiter at the hotel. We didn't find any weapons or anything," Ashley said.<br>"But we did bug his room," Constance added.  
>"Good, we'll keep an eye on him," Nicole said. "Now we have to investigate the connection between Josh and Cammie."<p>

I slid into my usual seat at the Gold Girls table. And as usual, all eyes were on us. Then Nicole got up and walked over to where Josh was sitting. I saw a shorter guy and a girl I knew called Deedee sitting with Josh.  
>"Hey Josh," Nicole said.<br>"Um, hi," Josh replied back. He seemed really surprised that the varsity cheer captain would be talking to him. Ashley also walked there. I followed her.  
>"So, do you have a new girlfriend? What's her name, Cammie right?" Nicole said. "You're lucky to be with her."<br>"That girl I met at the carnival? Yeah," Josh said. "How did you find out?" Josh was trying to act cool.  
>"Cammie's a friend of mine," I lied.<br>"Really? She's new to Roseville. She's also home schooled," Josh said.  
>"Is that so?" Nicole said while looking at me. We both knew Cammie was not home schooled.<br>"We just want to congratulate you," Nicole said. She then took my arm and walked back to our own table.

After school, I told Taylor that I was going to cheer practice and that it ends pretty late at night. She bought the story.  
>"We're going to go back to the school today," Nicole announced. "This time, we're all going." Five minutes later, we were all in Nicole's BMW and drove to the Gallagher Academy. Constance and Ashley stayed in the car while Nicole, Jessie, and I got out.<br>"What are they going to do?" I asked Jessie.  
>"Constance and Ashley is going to guard our car and do some sneaking around the perimeters," Jessie replied.<br>"Let's go,"Nicole said. "And if we caught, pretend our friends dared us to do this."

Soon, we were inside the walls of the school. Nicole said to split up to get the job done faster. My job was to plant a bug in Macey's room.  
>I quickly slipped into the Girls Dorms and searched for her room. I knew her rooms were the sophmore rooms but I didn't know which room so I put a bug in each room.<br>Then I heard voices coming down the hall. I was in a random girl's room so I scurried under the first bed I saw and planted a bug under the bed.  
>"I'm not sure I want to do cove ups next year," a female voice said very close to the place I hid.<br>"It can't be that bad," another voice said, it sounded like Macey's voice. Then I heard them walk out again. After about a minute, I got out of my hiding place. I peered at the hall. There was no one in sight so I slipped out of the room and walked down the hall.  
>Suddenly, sirens sounded and the word CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BACK were echoing everywhere. I saw metal gates slide over the windows. I sprinted toward the secret passageway exit we used to get in and crawled in. But at the end of the exit, there was a metal gate blocking the way out.<br>I whispered through comms, "Captain, Jess, we're trapped. I repeat. We're trapped." Captain was Nicole and Jess was Jessie.  
>Then I heard Nicole say, "I hear you. I'm coming to the exit." I then sat in the tunnel in pitch darkness for a few seconds. Seconds later, I heard some noise.<br>"Nicole?" I whispered.  
>"Yes?" I heard Nicole's voice right in front of me.<br>"What just happened? And where's Jessie?" I asked.  
>"Code black. No one gets in and no one gets out," Nicole said. "I don't know where Jessie is." Jessie was supposed to stand guard at the exit since she didn't know the school campus very well.<br>"If she got caught, they'll let her go right? What are we going to do?" I asked.  
>"Most likely yes. But they'll erase her memories of this school," Nicole said. "Now we wait."<p>

Moments later, we heard a scratching noise at the front of the tunnel. Nicole tensed beside me.  
>"Jess," I whispered. No sound. Then suddenly a bright beam of light shone in my face.<br>"What-" I started. Nicole gripped my arm and mouthed, remember. I slightly nodded. A pretty woman was holding a flashlight right in our face.  
>"I found them," she shouted.<p>

Nicole and I were dragged by that woman and the teacher I saw yesterday to a room that looked like an office.  
>"Do you care to explain yourselves?" the woman asked.<br>"It was a dare," I started blabbering. "My friend dared us to see if we could sneak in and get out."  
>"We didn't mean any harm," Nicole said. That was true.<br>"And this building is so cool," I added.  
>"Is this your friend?" the teacher asked while showing us a video of Jessie climbing over the fence of the school. She was going out, not in so I was relieved that she didn't get caught. But then I realized that the way Jessie climbed the wall was too professional for a normal girl.<br>"Yeah," I heard myself say.  
>"Who do you work for? What do you want?" the woman said.<br>"What are you talking about?" Nicole said.  
>"You are our enemy. We have other evidence that you have been putting bugs in our school," the male teacher said. "This is no dare."<br>"I didn't know the security would be so high," I said.  
>"We're CIA's. Your boss must be a wacko head to send a bunch of underage girls to do this job," the woman said.<br>"Who are you anyways?" Nicole asked.  
>"I'm Mrs .Morgan, headmistress of this school," the woman replied. "This is , a teacher at this school."<br>"We seriously don't know what you're talking about," I said. She held a ring for me to see; it was vibrating.  
>"You're lying," said.<br>Right then, a girl voice said, "Ow!" I turned my head to see a petite blonde haired girl clutching her , Macey, and a tough-looking girl were right behind her.  
>"What are you doing here Cammie?" Mrs. Morgan asked, very surprised.<br>"It was my idea. I'm sorry. Don't blame Cammie," the tough looking girl said.  
>"Bex, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Morgan said. The tough looking girl was Bex.<br>"We just wanted to- who are they?" Macey replied.  
>"Are they the girls who made the code black thing happen?" the petite girl asked, no longer holding her elbow.<br>"Yes, they are enemies of ours. But we do not exactly know who they work for," Mr. Solomon said. Nicole looked at me. It was that look when things were getting out of hands.  
>"We are not your enemies sir," Nicole said.<br>"It doesn't matter. Drink this and leave," Mrs. Morgan said as she handed us a cup of tea.  
>"Wow, you treat our enemies so nicely," Macey said while glaring at us. I saw Bex whisper something inaudible in her ear. Luckily I could lip read. She said, the tea will erase their memories of what happened in the last twenty-four hours.<br>I stared at my green colored tea and at Nicole. I could tell she also read Bex's lips or maybe she already knew.  
>"Can't you just let us go? We promise no harm," Nicole said.<br>"Drink the tea first ladies," Mrs. Morgan said.  
>"How do I know that it won't kill us or hurt us? This school is so weird. You guys are scary," Nicole said.<br>"Quit pretending like you don't know anything! Drink this now!" Mrs. Morgan shouted. "Then, you may leave." Spies couldn't afford to lose their memories. Maybe Nicole and I could fight our way back. But there was three to one odds. Or maybe we can just refuse to drink and be sent to jail. Or maybe it was okay to blow our cover.  
>"We're not your enemies Mrs. Morgan," Nicole said.<br>"We're here to help protect Macey McHenry," I said.  
>"What? I don't need protection," Macey said.<br>"A man named Jack Anderson has been suspected of harm to the McHenry family," I said. Mrs. Morgan smiled.  
>"We had him under watch for quite a while now," she said.<br>"So, are you girls CIA's too? I don't believe you," Mr. Solomon said. He looked at our Roseville cheerleading skirt and frowned.  
>"Cheerleaders as spies? No way," Bex said. Nicole and I looked at each other and took out our CIA agent cards.<br>"Impressive," Mrs. Morgan said as she inspected them. "And so young."  
>"We need to talk with your boss," Mr. Solomon said.<br>Moments later, the whole Gallagher Academy was outside the school watching us as we got into Mrs. Morgan's car.  
>I heard a girl say, "I heard they're spies too. Now I'll learn to never underestimate a cheerleader again." I'll learn to never underestimate a Gallagher Girl again.<p>

I had to wait with Cammie, Macey, Bex, and the blonde haired girl in the car while Nicole showed them our office.  
>"I can't believe you're a spy too," the blonde haired girl said to me.<br>"Well, I'm surprised you girls are spies," I said.  
>"But it's impossible for Roseville to be a spy school," Bex said.<br>"It's not. People who make the varsity cheer squad automatically become spies. And there are only five girls on this team," I said.  
>"Wow. That is so cool," the blonde haired girl said.<br>"Shut up Liz," I heard Macey say. So the girl was Liz. We then waited in silence.  
>Then Macey said, "Prove it. Show me that you can fight." We got out of the car and I stood facing the four girls.<br>"Are you serious?" I asked. "My job is to protect you, not fight you."  
>"You're afriad?" Bex asked.<br>"Don't worry, Macey isn't that good of a fighter," Cammie said. Macey glared at Cammie. Bex lunged at me. Boy, she was fast. But I was faster. With lightning speed, I sidestepped her and pushed her. She stumbled but regained her footing.  
>"Whoa. No one outsteps Bex," Liz said. Macey punched but I blocked it. Then she pulled out a knife. Luckily, I fought with knives with Jessie before so I knew how to do it. The best thing was to put space before us. I did a triple back handspring and saw Macey throwing the knife. I dodged it and it hit the tree behind me. I grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out of the tree.<br>Liz was looking at Macey and me with surprise. She said ,"What if you killed her Macey?"  
>"I knew she would dodge it," Macey replied with a shrug. I took the knife and was about to aim it when Mr. Solomon's voice said, "Hold up ladies. Already fighting?"<br>I handed the knife back to Macey. She said, "It was my idea. Don't blame the cheerleader."  
>"I'm surprised you didn't get hurt yet," Cammie whispered to me.<p>

"So, it turns out Mr. Up wanted us to find out by ourselves. He knew that in the future, something like this would happen. Why not now?" Jessie explained to me. She eyed the Gallagher Girls wearily. "It's weird to have them in our office." I looked at them. They were exploring our underground hideout.  
>"So, are we going to work with them in the future?" I asked.<br>"Nope. They aren't fully trained yet. Only we are certified to actually work," Jessie said and smirked.

It was near ten p.m. when I was finally allowed to go home. The Gallagher people made an agreement that if we keep their secret, they'll keep ours. This first mission was pretty cool.


End file.
